1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rescue and retrieval apparatus and system therefor, in the form of a projectile delivery apparatus, which is operable through the use of a CO2 cartridge or any other type of compressed gas supply. In the present application, the apparatus and system are sometimes referred to as the “Quick2Save™ Rescue and Retrieval Delivery System”, or “Quick2Save™.”
2. Description of the Related Art
Once a person is in danger of drowning or in distress due to a rip current or sudden flood situation, panic sets in and time is of the essence to rescue and retrieve the victim. In a rip current the lifeguard has to maintain eye contact with the victim while swimming to the rescue. This can be extremely challenging, especially when a quick response is needed. Traditional rescue methods would involve a lifeguard jumping down from a lifeguard stand and swimming with a flotation device to retrieve the victim. In a flood situation where the victim is either stranded on a car rooftop, a small land mass or a tree limb, a throw line is often used with repeated attempts to reach the victim. In many cases the victim is too far from the riverbank to reach with traditional rescue methods and helicopters are deployed. These procedures are expensive and create their own set of problems, such as downdraft wash, etc.
Rescue authorities need a way to reach victims quickly, accurately and securely. By the time a call comes into the Coast Guard and they arrive on the scene, precious time is lost and valuable manpower used. The rescue and retrieval capability of the apparatus of the present invention is invaluable. It can be kept in the trunk of rescue vehicles in a hard plastic case so that there is quick access for the police, fire department, lifeguards and military branches.
Also, in military situations troops may need to exchange supplies from one group to another while avoiding entry into a path of danger.
Stranded rock climbers, fireman stranded on rooftops, individuals who fall through the ice of a frozen lake or pond, etc., all need a lifeline or access to a retrieval line to be either pulled to safety or to retrieve life saving equipment and supplies.
The present invention relates to a rescue and retrieval apparatus and system and method of using same, which provides quick and easy access to all of the trying situations outlined hereinabove.